Curse of Time and Love
by Blue Winged Angel
Summary: Kai's left to die on his own in the middle of the Russian tundra...how he is rescued when he believes he's through is nothing short of a miracle. What happend after will go down in history. KaiKai weird..I know ONESHOT


Blue: this is a requested one-shot from one of my good friends, Shadowdragon22. Yes, it's quite weird and just a warning: it WILL give you a headache. Keep some asprin nearby and enjoy this short one-shot that will stay one of my personal favourites to write for all 'time.'

I don't own Beyblade, or Beyblade G-Rev, but I do own this idea that took me weeks to think of AND if I find out anybody has stolen it and made it their own, I will personally ruin your rep on the net and people will be flaming you FOREVER!! I can do that you know. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind blew hard, billowing over the Siberian tundra with gale-force, blowing snow painfully into the face of a crimson eyed boy around fourteen. He gripped his shoulders tightly to protect himself from natures assault on his body as he stared up, watching a helicopter disappearing into the abyss of night. 

For the first time in his life, fear flashed through his features visibly as he spun around, wincing at the cold biting his skin. There was no sign of a town, city, or even a small village anywhere in his sight range across the flat, frozen, and inhospitable terrain. 

Another sharp breath of wind burst against him, making him shiver and step back from the force. He growled and stared at the sky once again, holding his coat tightly against himself and remembering the last words from his hated teacher that he would probably never hear. 

"There Kai...your free!" he had shouted over the wind.

Kai shuddered from both the cold and the feeling that even though he was free, Boris always knew how to make freedom a torture to eventually turn into death. A painful, cold, and lonely death was sure to be in store for him and Kai knew that...it was just facing the fact that he didn't want to die that was the problem.

He pushed through the knee high snow, shivering and cursing Boris as the cold passed through his body. His eyelashes had already been iced and were now quite heavy as he blinked many-a-time trying to get the ice off, but to no avail. 

The darkness of the sky showed only blackness and swirling storm clouds as the storm continued on, as it always has for many years. Soon, Kai felt his body becoming tired as his teeth chattered. 

/I've got nothing left...there's nothing more for me.../ he realized, but shook his head and pushed through the cold abyss that would not let up at all. 

His body shivered violently now, the snow painful as it hit his pale skin, caught in the billowing winds. He could not feel his feet, nor his hands. 

/I can't go on...there's no reason to...I'd just return to an empty heart.../ His knees shook and gave out. He fell hard into the snow. Looking ahead, he knew Boris had won...he was the key to undermining BIOVOLT's plan on world domination and was at the head of the resistance in the BBA. Him and the Bladebreakers. A small smile crept onto chattering blue lips as he recalled his team...

They had always said they were there for him, but obviously they weren't. It was all a bunch of lies...lies he had believed. He had helped lead the resistance..and now he was going to die for people who didn't

/Give up the fight...I'm a soldier. A wounded soldier... I must give it up./ he hung his head as the cold passed through his body and he shivered more violently than before. The snow around his waist was piling up and the wind was howling and screaming through his ears. 

"I....g.g.give....up." he whispered as the dark world around him slowly began to fade to black. He didn't feel his body fall forwards and roll slightly until he was on his side, the fact was he couldn't feel anything at all. 

Not cold. 

Not warm. 

He was dying. 

A hazy form appeared in front of his eyes as the darkness around him was fading fast into a bleaker and blacker world. The figure seemed to glow in the swirling vortex of snow that passed between the two of them as it walked through the snow easily.

Shivering and panting heavily as he tried to hold his last breath, Kai looked over to the figure who was, in turn, making it's way swiftly, steadily, and gracefully through the frozen terrain. Exhausted, Kai watched in defeat as it stopped and knelt down in the snow in front of him. Opening it's mouth, one of the few things highlighted that he could see, the figure spoke in a distant voice "Remember who you are...don't give in."

Still shivering, Kai shook his head barely, his eyes threatening to close as he looked up at what looked like a figure, everything was a blur. "I can't." his voice croaked. "There's nothing m.m.more for me, lead me away..." Kai's vision finally faded completely to black as his body gave in to exhaustion "or leave me lying here..."

**********************

The figure growled as the wind billowed around it, and it crossed it's arms in annoyance..only in a t-shirt. Crimson eyes glared at Kai, his body giving into the cold and Boris' thoughts of freedom. Rolling his eyes, he glared at a watch on his wrist where a face suddenly came on. 

"Do you have him?" the voice spoken from a blond haired woman asked. The figure nodded. 

"Yes, but he's giving in...was I always THIS stubborn?" he asked, sharply, turning off the video camera on the watch, but keeping the speakers on.

The woman chuckled. "If I'm not mistaken, you were worse."

"Thanks," the figure slipped it's arms around the boy in the snow and held him close, almost as if daring anybody to take Kai from him. "Now where's that chopper?"

"Look up." 

The figure did as told and smirked. "Well now, that's a good thing." it remarked and headed to where a rope ladder was let down from the large helicopter. "Hold on, Kai." it spoke softly, it's lips near the boys' face as he whispered into Kai's ear, worry flashing through it's eyes. "I won't let you go...I never will. This I promise you."

************************

An annoying beep passed through his ears as he slowly regained consciousness. 

Movement beside him caught his sharp senses and immediate attention, as well as the fact that voices were talking and growing louder. Slowly, very slowly indeed, his eyes edged open and he stared into the white of wherever he was. With a wince, he slammed them shut, but opened them once more at a voice breaking through all the other sounds ringing through his ears.

"Kai?" the familiar voice asked, worry creasing the soft syllable of his name. Crimson eyes forced open once more, a groan escaped his lips, then his voice croaked

"Where...where am I?" he asked, looking over with relief as his blurry vision of the person beside him finally focussed. Golden eyes stared back into his crimson ones. "Rei?"

Rei laughed and jumped up, hugging Kai's tired body in joy. "Your safe! Your all right...Kami, Kai, don't you ever scare us like that again!" he rambled. Kai smiled weakly as the boy pulled back and held his hand gratefully. 

"Yeah, it seems I am...but how?" he asked the excited neko, grateful to be alive just to see this one boys' face once again. They were best friends ever since his battle against Spencer just a few short months before, and Kai could only do so much to give this boy the friendship he had been searching for since they met. 

"Um..." Rei sweatdropped and put a hand behind his head. Kai looked at him curiously and with a raised eyebrow. 

"Rei?" he asked, dangerously, but both knew he was joking. "What. Happened?" he asked, slowly. Rei was fidgity before answering

"I'm not the one who can answer that question because," he took a deep breath and looked out the window of the room with both confusion and happiness filling his eyes at once. "I still don't understand how myself. Let me get Judy. She can explain it better." Rei nodded and pulled Kai into a brotherly hug before leaving with a thumbs up.

With Rei gone, Kai could get a better look at the room he was in. He smirked as he recognised it as one of the BBA's sick bay rooms in a secret base somewhere in the world. The walls and ceiling were completely white, accounting for the reason he was nearly blind when he first opened his eyes, and all around the room were a few get-well-soon cards and or beyblade parts as gifts. 

/No flowers?/ Kai thought to himself with a mock pout in his mind. /Darnd....Dranzer has so much fun shredding those things./

The click of heels hitting the floor urgently alerted Kai to the presence of Judy seconds later. He smiled as she practically ran in, Max right behind her. Before he could open his mouth, Judy was hugging him so tight he was wondering if he was going to pass out again. "Judy!" he gasped. "I. Need...air!!"

"Oh! Sorry Kai!" she exclaimed and jumped off him, then sat beside him on the bed. Max shook Kai's hand and greeted him quickly as Rei strode in and took his original chair beside Kai's bed. 

Kai smiled, happy he could see these people again, then grew serious. "Judy...it's great to see you all again but I have to know...how did I get back here?" he asked. "I mean, Rei didn't understand it and he's practically one of the smartest people in this building!"

Judy nodded. "Yes, I'm still unsure if it myself...until I told myself that it was real." she smiled, and even Max snickered at this. Confused, Kai just watched. With a small smile, Judy turned to Kai. "Kai...you saved yourself."

Raising an eyebrow, Kai just smirked. "Uh huh...ok...I was in the middle of the Russian tundra, miles away from civilization when I collapsed near death. I know that part, Judy. Now seriously, who saved me?"

Max and Judy exchanged a look and Max turned back to Kai and spoke "Were telling the truth...you saved yourself. We didn't know that at first, though."

Seeing Kai and Rei's still confused expression, Judy explained "I got a transmission, Kai, a transmission stating that you were in trouble, how deep of trouble you were in, and where you would be for pick-up if we wished to save you at all."

Kai looked more shocked than either him OR Rei. "But...how's that possible? You know I was completely unreachable and the abbey is totally isolated from the outside world. Anything that goes in, and anything that happens inside, stays inside." he explained. Judy nodded. 

"I know, Kai. You see...the person who told me over the transmission was...me." she blushed and looked down at the sheets and interrupted Kai as he asked why. "A future me...a two years older me."

Opening his mouth to speak, Kai registered everything and nodded. "I guess that would make sense...but still, I don't understand how I was saved...you should have been too late!"

Before anybody could say another word, a doctor stepped in the room and told everybody to leave and that he was taking Kai to his room. Crimson eyes watched the group leave with confusion and sadness. They were gone again, and he wasn't allowed to see anybody until tomorrow because of rest. /I always did hate doctors./ he groaned as he was handed his usual outfit, then escorted from the sick bay unit to the living quarters, and into his room. 

Finding everything satisfactory, Kai waved the nurse and doctor away before moving to his window and sitting on the window-seat, staring out at the ocean sunset. The colours blended together so well and brilliantly lit up the sky. 

With a sigh, Kai watched in awe as it set. Feeling the need to go outside, he got off the seat and hurried to his balcony, slipping through the screen door easily, and standing on the white balcony. Smiling and watching in awe of the world around him, Kai didn't see nor hear the figure slip into his darkened room. 

The shadow easily moved and lingered in the doorway to the balcony, watching Kai's silhouette against the oceanic sky as the boys' scarf waved gently in the sea breeze. "Beautiful." it said.

At the voice, Kai kicked himself for not paying attention and immediately turned around in fighting position but was greeted with a sight that he could not comprehend. His position didn't wane as he looked upon the figure. Blue triangles dotted it's face, mysterious crimson eyes stared back at him with fascination as a familiar smirk crossed the intruders lips. As the figure moved onto the balcony, completely ignoring Kai's stance, Kai noticed he was wearing a white scarf...but it was doubled. Glaring at the guy who looked bigger and stronger than he was, Kai spoke with only a little fear shining through his words. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked sharply. 

The figure smirked and strode past Kai to the railings of the balcony, then spun around and leaned against it cooly. "I believe you already know the answer to one of those questions, and I'm here to make sure you are all right." he explained in a chillingly familiar voice. "Not only that, I have to make sure you know why you must survive."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the guy, but shook his head and kept his stance, not letting it fall for a second. "No, I don't know who you are now tell me! And why would you want to know if I'm all right anyways...if you don't leave now, I will call security."

The intruder shook his head. "Oi, I gotta remember that I was stubborn..." he commented before pulling out a card with ease and holding it out. "This should answer your question and tell you that you can't call security." 

Watching his look-alike...except older...Kai snatched the card easily from the boys' grasp and his eyes went as wide as saucers. "K.K.Kai Hiwatari! What the Hell?" he exclaimed, then read on. He was only surprised even more. "How is this possible...this security pass was issued two years from now..." he trailed off as the other person just smiled and pushed off the railing and stood in front of him. 

"Happy now?" he asked, sarcastically, snatching his card back from Kai and shoving it in his pocket. "I'm you. Each year the BBA issues new security passes to keep everybody in check from BIOVOLT." he explained, tugging absent-mindedly as one of his gloves while looking back out to the sunset. 

"You...your me?" Kai stammered, dumbly. The other Kai just laughed. 

"Yes, I am. I'm also your saviour...I heard you were asking about that." he winked as Kai looked even more surprised than before. 

"But how could you have saved me if I died?" the younger Kai asked, finally getting over his initial shock and accepting this as somewhat real. He didn't notice the look of sadness pass over the older Kai's face at that very moment.

"Because there is a continuous loop." the older Kai explained. "I should explain from the beginning...shall we go inside?" he motioned to the room and the smaller Kai nodded while pulling off his own scarf and tossing it gently onto the hat-rack before sitting down on his bed and watching the other Kai who was sitting on a chair, backwards, facing him. 

"In the beginning, you...we died." he started, and Kai just rolled his eyes but did nothing else. "A year later, because our body was frozen in perfection, professor Judy was able to re-create the first you using the cloning process. However, there was a glitch...because of a malfunction in the genetic process he would die in a matter of one and a half years. Problem is that to even try to defeat BIOVOLT the forces need a Kai at the head of the armies otherwise loss was inevitable. Judy was able to build a time watch that transports the wearer to the specific time and place they wish as well as keep in communication and visual contact with her at all times during the mission." With that, the older Kai shifted a little to show his wrist and a very high-tech looking watching with a large screen and blinking numbers. 

The younger Kai smirked and looked at his own clock. "The time is wrong, though."

With a raised eyebrow, the older Kai just shook his head and relaxed back onto the chair. "You think that with a time machine and inter-time projectors that the time would be right on the clock?" he scoffed. "Judy can't do everything, but she sure can make a great gadget. Anyways, what the cloned Kai had to do was use this watch, transport to the time when the real one would be by himself in the tundra and stay with him while Judy would contact her younger self at BBA headquarters, explaining of Kai's current situation and to send a helicopter. Everything went extremely smooth and all according to plan and soon the cloned Kai had to return to the future before it was his time to die but, for a reason unknown, he decided to stay and fight with the younger Kai. He died at his specified time, however, and that should have been the end of that." the future Kai smirked and leaned back watching the younger one. 

Kai looked up at the other Kai and noticed something flash through his eyes when their eyes locked...in fact, something felt weird in the pit of his stomach...but he ignored it. Trying to piece everything together, Kai tried to make sense of the situation, still confused. "So...what your trying to tell me is that you're a clone?" he asked. 

The other shook his head, no. "No, I'm real. Really." 

His head hurting a little from trying to think this through, the younger Kai didn't notice the older get off of his chair and move catlike behind him on the bed until his arms were wrapped around his waist, with his head resting on his shoulder cutely. "Wha..what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to say...I don't even know all the answers, so don't go figuring them all out in one night." the older snickered. "You might just go and show me up...and I'm you!"

The younger laughed, but didn't push the other Kai's arms away for some reason. Well, the answer seemed simple enough to his complex mind...it felt right. "We should really pick a different name for you." he spoke, out of the blue. The older looked appalled at the thought. 

"Why ME?" he asked, breathing on Kai's ear and sending shivers up the boys' spine. "Why can't we change yours?"

The younger pouted, happy the darkness hid his flushed face. "Because I'm the original in this time, and your not." he said simply. The older pouted but nodded and rested gently on Kai's shoulder again. 

"Fine then, what do you suggest? NOT Tala!" he exclaimed. Kai laughed. 

"Nah..but why not?"

"One- it's a girls name. And two- it means stalking wolf. I am NOT a stalker, I swear!" the older explained easily, then smirked. "I always did love bugging Tala on that." he mused aloud. 

Kai smiled and leaned into the others' touch...though he still did not understand why! "Hm, all right then, what about Charlie?"

A large sweatdrop formed on the elders' head as he looked at the boy before him. "Don't like it at all, but good idea anyways. I think we should pick a different one."

"What about Matt, then?" he asked. The older didn't need to think about that one as a smile tugged at his cheeks and he hugged Kai tightly. 

"Good name. Matt it is...Kai?"

"Mm?"

Matt seemed to hesitate before turning Kai slightly to face him. "May I kiss you?"

Kai blinked. All his training should have told him to say no, and all his logical senses screamed to run, but his illogical mind and rebel side pulled through. With a smile, he nodded slowly and almost immediately, the already short gap between their lips was no more.

Being as gentle as he could for he knew it was Kai's first kiss, Matt smiled as he pulled the smaller boy as close to him as possible. Almost out of instinct, Kai moved his arms to wrap around Matt's neck, deepening the kiss. Breaking apart for much needed air, they rested their foreheads against one another's. Kai smiled back at the grinning and panting Matt. "This is highly out of the ordinary." he stated. Matt just snickered.

"Yes. Yes it is...Kai." he started seriously, "I lied to you before. When I said I didn't know why the others decided to not only stay in the past, but practically make every other Kai after them want to return...the fact is," he took a deep breath while staring into Kai's crimson orbs, practically his own, a long time ago. "Love is what held them here."

Kai blinked in surprise. "L..love?"

"Love." Matt echoed, and gently caressed Kai's cheek. "I love you, Kai, and I had to come back to see you again. I couldn't stand the distance and no one can dream alone." he stated quickly, searching Kai's eyes for any signs of the one thing he wanted in return. The one thing he had waited for so long to find and hold once again. The one thing he had returned for. 

A sigh escaped Kai's lips as he slip off the bed and moved to the window. His silhouette showed next to nothing of his feelings to this moment as he stared out at the dark sky, lit up only by the moonlight and shining stars. 

Matt nibbled his lower lip before he too got off the bed and strode over to Kai. Wrapping his arms around Kai's waist, he leaned his head on the younger boys' shoulder. "Will you forgive me if I feel this way? I know we just met...tell me that's ok?"

Kai smiled and leaned back into Matt. "Since when was I a poet?" That was all the answer the taller boy needed. 

"Would you mind if I beared my soul? If I came right out ans said," he turned Kai around to that he faced him. "Your beautiful."

Happy that the darkness of the room hid his blush, Kai blinked and stared at the boy holding him. "That last one was more of a statement than a question." he whispered.

Matt laughed quietly. "Sorry, but it's the truth..." he whispered as their faces were pulled closer by an invisible force.

"M..Matt?" Kai stammered, staring into the older boys' eyes. "I...I think I love you too."

With a small smile, Matt gently caressed Kai's cheek once again. "I was hoping you would."

Suddenly, Kai's eyes went wide as he continued to stare at Matt. "What about the future? Don't you have to return there?" he asked, horrified. 

Matt's smile suddenly waned as he let go of Kai and turned to face the window himself. "I really should go..."

"But you can't!" Kai exclaimed, grabbing Matt's wrist for some reason unknown to him. The only logical explanation his mind was screaming was love. He was doing this out of love. "Boris thinks I'm dead, but I'm not, and the odds are better for us. With you and me on the same side, a win is inevitable. Were fighting for freedom, it's something worth the fight. The organization needs you..." he trailed off as a sharp look was sent his way. With a little hesitation, he reached up and put his hand on the side of Matt's face. "'I' need you."

The cold stare melted and was replaced with a warm look and smile as Matt looked down at Kai. He nodded. "You make a good case and difficult points to argue with...all right. Voltaire needs a good butt-kicking anyways." Kai laughed and surprised Matt by pulling him down into a deep passionate kiss, sealing their love for all eternity. Through the kiss, Matt whispered "Don't let go of this moment in time, but take the feeling. Make it grow. Never let it go."

~~~~~~~

Why the Kai's before Matt died, making the younger ones have to return to the past for the love they missed too much, was from an unexpected ambush that they had foreseen, yet done nothing about. Being the original one, Matt changed history, or the future, as he planned against it, protecting himself and Kai and keeping them together and for all of time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue: there you have it. Please RnR and tell me what you think! *snickers* I hope it got you think and you understood it... *rereads* I still don't, and I wrote it!! 

Just kidding. 

RnR please!


End file.
